There For You
by Ramen4maSoul
Summary: Vegeta comes to Goku for help. When asked what for he wouldn't say, and leads earth's protector to an unknown area. What is the saiyan prince planning? Will Goku be able to help, or fail his prince? Shounen ai. Oneshot. Slight OOC for Veggie . More summary inside. Rated M for language i guess.


**A/N: So this was in my head when I couldn't sleep. It doesn't really follow the Cell saga head on, but it's around that point in time I guess (Trunks isn't there yet, nor did Freezer show up on time). Since it's a oneshot I thought of randomly, it doesn't have a point yet. That's only if I (or you guys) decide on a sequel or not will it then start to make sense. Anyways, hope you take the time to read it.**

**Enjoy~**

**(From a New Perspective is still there for you to check out and review also.)**

It was still a little dark outside since the sun was just starting to rise from it's place below the high mountains of Paozu. The area was silent save for a few early morning bugs and birds, peacefully going about their business. It was too early for the average person to be awake, this Vegeta made sure of.

Dressed in his normal blue spandex suit and standing in front of Goku's house was the prince of all saiyans with his fist raised to knock on the door. At least that's what he intended to do. He's been standing in that position for three whole minutes…

Four minutes…

"This is ridiculous," Vegeta said to himself. Why should he knock anyway?

The real question was why should he risk waking the harpy?

Lifting off from the ground, he hovered over to a window where he sensed his rival was still sleeping. He knew Goku wasn't meant to wake up for another fifteen minutes, usually outside meditating or doing some mild training; his wife waking up an hour later to start the day making breakfast for the whole family.

Planning his next move carefully, Vegeta slightly raised his power level high enough to be noticed. If Kakarot didn't noticed then…he'll figure that part out later. Luckily he saw his rival stir in his sleep and slowly open one eye, then two, looking over at the window and staring at the older saiyan.

Sitting up carefully so as not to wake his wife, and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Goku blinked and stared out of the window again. So Vegeta was what woke him up so suddenly. Grinning up at the prince, he nodded signaling that he'll be out in a second.

Vegeta nodded in return at floated back down to the ground. He made sure that he kept a serious expression. If he wanted this to work, then he had to act normal. Well as normal as this situation could get. Kami please let this work. This had to work; he needed it to work.

Not two minutes later did Goku transport in front of him, clad in his normal orange gi, with a smile on his face. "What's up Geta? You're here a little early for a spar." he said.

Ignoring the nickname and keeping a calm yet serious face Vegeta said "I didn't come here for a spar Kakarot. I need…your help."

This confused the young warrior. Vegeta asking for help? And from _him_? Something was up. "What's wrong Vegeta? Is the earth in danger?"

Of course Kakarot would think something was seriously wrong. It wasn't everyday Vegeta came to the third class for anything other than sparing, much less his assistance. But today was different. Today, everything would be different.

"No, no one is in danger, it's just me that requires your help."

Taking a deep breathe he continued. "It's just- I need…you to…I-I want you to…"

Damn! He was getting nowhere at this rate. And Kakarot seemed even more confused. His big black eyes shone with worry with his eye brows drawn together, slightly creasing his forehead.

"What is it? What do you need?" Goku asked. He was getting worried. Was Vegeta in trouble? Was he hurt? Whatever it was he wanted to help his friend.

Vegeta sighed in frustration. "I can't exactly…tell you- here, I mean-…It would be better if I just showed you," he said while looking at anything but his rival.

"Oh. Ok then." Whatever it was, Vegeta must be really shaken up about it. With the older saiyan leading the way, both warriors raised to the air and took off. Hopefully it wasn't something they couldn't handle together.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to where ever Vegeta was taking him was …odd to say the least. It wasn't exactly normal for Vegeta anyway, not in Goku's opinion. The older saiyan kept glancing back at him with a strange look in his eyes, almost as if he was deciding something. His fists were clenching and unclenching every now and then. And his flying was off too, like he was focused on something else.

Now he was really worried.

He decided that whatever was happening with Vegeta, he would do anything in his power to help him.

Goku really cared about his prince and he was sure Vegeta figured that out. But he doubted the older saiyan knew how deep his feelings went. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Ever since he met the older saiyan, he just seemed…drawn to him. At first he couldn't understand it and it frustrated him. His life was going perfectly well until the saiyans arrived. It was as if their presence brought something out of him, awakened something that was hidden for years; intentionally or unintentionally he wasn't sure of.

But he felt it. When he fought Radditz he felt it stir up inside of him, wanting to get out. He wasn't sure what it was and it worried him, scared him even. It felt foreign yet familiar, the feeling. It felt…welcome.

It scared him dearly.

Then there was his fight with Nappa. Kami, he was so close. So close to letting it out. So close to…what? Killing him?

…Yes…but, could he have done it? Did he want to?

…yes. Oh Kami yes he would've have, and that thought alone scared him even more. But what stopped him? What always stops him?

Whatever was inside him clearly wanted out, and his anger wasn't helping. His anger was what made it worse and he didn't know how much longer he would last. How much longer he could keep it in, whatever _it_ was.

He knew he wouldn't last for much longer. The next thing he knew, he was facing his so called prince in battle. But something happened that he didn't expect. Something snapped.

He thought it was over now. Whatever that was inside him had finally broken free and now it would take over. He remembered waiting for it. Waiting for the inevitable destruction, the killing, all the chaos he would cause. Everything he was meant to do since birth would finally be set in motion, and there would be nothing he could do.

He was so scared.

And still he waited. What happened next totally surprised him however. Although he felt something inside him break through, it didn't take him over. Instead, it balanced within him.

When he fought with the prince, he didn't feel out of control or out of place. He felt in sync with himself, he felt whole. Like apart of him was missing and came back again.

Fighting with Vegeta had been an exhilarating experience, despite the circumstances. Never before had he felt that way in battle. Never did he feel as though he could go on forever, battling on the way they were. It was as if his soul was saying _"this is what you want, what you need. Don't let it go now that you have it. Keep it for as long as you can"_ He didn't want to let it go. No matter how his body ached, his heart wanted it to go on.

Then it happened. He felt it like a jolt to his entire being.

At first he didn't know what was happening to him, didn't understand it. But now, now he knew the feeling all too well. It was need.

Not the need to fight. No, this one was much stronger, much more prominent. It was a pacific needing. The need to be with his prince. Be with him in every aspect of the word. The reason he kept on fighting with everything he had. He never wanted it to end, to be separated from the older saiyan.

Goku didn't know if it was this newfound side of him that was talking, or if the feeling was inside him all along, but he knew it was there. It never went away.

He shook his head again.

He needed to stop thinking about it. Nothing could or would ever happen between them. Vegeta was the prince of all saiyans, and he was a supposed third class warrior. It was unheard of, them being together.

Nothing will ever happen.

'_Just wishful thinking' _Goku whispered to himself as he flew a little faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta couldn't stop himself from looking back at his rival. He was sure Kakarot noticed his staring by now, giving him more reason to cut it out, but damn it was hard. Stealing one more glance behind himself, Vegeta tried once again to focus on flying to their destination.

He kept going over what he was going to do in his head but nothing seemed adequately acceptable to him.

'_Should I just tell him now?' _Vegeta felt his chest tighten and squeezed his fists at the thought of what should happen if he were to do that.

No. Get him there first, then go on from that point. But what if…

Argh. He really needed to focus on something else. He could feel himself flying off track and he could bet that Kakarot saw it as well.

Just focus on getting there, then everything else will follow. Hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both saiyans flew miles away from any civilization to what seemed to be a large, vast forest stretching beyond what their eyes could see. Once feet touched ground, Vegeta started walking though the tall trees with Goku silently following behind him.

It wasn't long before loud sounds of rushing water and splashing waves reached the tall saiyan's ears.

They soon came into an open area of a large clear lake with water descending over a steep rocky surface, sprays of mist rising from the bottom of it caused by the impact. There were small trees at the edges of the rocks on either side of the waterfall. The rest covered in thick green moss and ground leaves. Upon closer look, a small cave can be seen behind the falling water.

"What I need to show you is here…," Vegeta said pointing over to the waterfall, "beyond that cave."

Goku nodded apprehensively. He didn't know why he was so anxious, he just hoped that he was prepared for whatever was in there. For Vegeta's sake.

The pair flew towards the waterfall and hovered above the surface of the lake. Vegeta was looking around the heavily falling water, searching for something. He found what he was looking for in between two rocks jutting out from the middle of the flow and pulled on the biggest one. Soon an opening was made when the big rock blocked a section of the cascading water.

Inside was a little dark except for the entrance which was brightened by the daylight from outside. Vegeta spoke up. "Ah…I need to know now. Are you ready to face whatever is inside? Are you really willing to help me?"

If Kakarot wanted to back out now, then this was the time to do it. Vegeta tried not to show any emotion, he didn't want the taller to see how desperate he was or how much hope he had. Kakarot needed to make his decision without any influence.

Goku looked at Vegeta and thought for a moment. This was his chance to prove to the older saiyan how much he really cared for him. He decided on their way here that he could no longer keep his feelings or thoughts in anymore and would confess to his prince, but first he needed to prove himself. Prove his loyalty.

He was honored that the older saiyan came to him for help, and no one else but him. He didn't know what to expect when he saw the prince outside of his window earlier, but was happy none the less to see his face. He was worried and ecstatic at the same time when he found out the lithe warrior needed his help. The fact that Vegeta trusted him like that made his heart soar. He knew he couldn't deny him; he wouldn't even if he could. Goku wanted nothing more than to stop whatever was wrong with the other, using all that he could to make sure it happened.

He only wanted his prince to trust him like this all the time. So now that he had his chance, he couldn't mess it up. This was the opportunity to get the older saiyan to trust him enough in order to warm up to the idea of them becoming something more. Goku wanted more of Vegeta, to see more of of him, talk to him more, be with him more.

This was his chance.

"I'm ready Vegeta," Goku said in all seriousness. "I'm willing to help you, in anyway I can."

Vegeta allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his features, but made sure the other couldn't see. Those were the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

"This way then." he said leading the younger saiyan further in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cave was huge from the inside. In the middle of it, Goku could make out a light shinning down from above . It was probably from an opening up top.

As they walked towards it, Goku looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Something that could give him a clue to what was going on with Vegeta. The said prince cleared his throat causing Goku to look at him questionably.

"Up there." Vegeta said indicating that they fly upwards. Goku followed close behind as he did.

When they both reached the top, the younger saiyan was confused when they stood in front of a small capsule house that looked old enough to be caved in at any second.

"Um Vegeta, what's going on."

Too many thoughts were entering his mind. Some of them a little inappropriate.

Vegeta turned around to face his rival with a solemn expression.

"Before we go in I need to ask you something." This was something he had wanted to get off his chest for a while now.

"Vegeta I already told you that I'm here for you. I want to help you." Goku said sincerely.

"That's just it." Vegeta replied.

Goku was taken aback. What did he mean. Did Vegeta no longer want his help? Did he not trust him? Please don't let that be it, he needed this chance.

"Kakarot, I-I know that you said you would help me, and I do believe you…but…now, I'm not so sure… if I deserve it."

Goku wanted to yell, scream that the prince deserved everything he wanted and that he would gladly make it happen, but stayed silent knowing Vegeta had more to say. The older saiyan continued.

" I'm aware of what I am, of what I've done in the past, and not that many people trust me. Hell I'm not even sure if the woman trust me. In fact I'm pretty sure most of your friends want me dead." Vegeta said thinking on it.

This made the taller saiyan feel guilty. He knew not everyone was welcome to the idea of the saiyan prince residing on earth, but couldn't they see he was different now. Every single person he met, every enemy he's faced, he gave them a chance. A chance to prove themselves and to change. Why couldn't his friends give Vegeta that chance.

"I know what you're thinking Kakarot. You have to remember, I don't exactly give them a reason to rely on me. The only person I can say trusts me is… you I guess." Vegeta chuckled without humor. "Although that's something I can't understand and it really pisses me of Kakarot. I can never understand you. After everything that I've done, everything that said I'll _do_…you just-"

The prince sighed heavily with his voice wavering.

"You're so kind and gentle to everyone, always giving people the benefit of the doubt. But I don't deserve you or your kindness Kakarot, and I sure as hell don't deserve your trust. At any moment I could turn on you, turn on this whole planet. And you know that! But yet you still…you're-…why?"

" Why Kakarot?" Vegeta suddenly asked with earnest confusion.

"Why what Vegeta?" Goku asked carefully.

"Why do you do it? No matter what I do, or how much trouble I've caused…" the older saiyan's body started to shake without restraint. Goku feared that he had angered his prince somehow, but was horrified when the sight of watery eyes looked back at him. Tears that the stubborn prince refused to let fall.

"Vege-"

"Please forgive me Kakarot," Vegeta whispered.

Vegeta apologizing? What for? His prince did nothing wrong. At least nothing wrong in Goku's eyes from his time spent being on earth. He couldn't stand it anymore and mentally begged for Vegeta to tell him what was wrong.

"Vegeta please," Goku tried again.

"I don't deserve you." Vegeta said.

"Yes you do!" Goku screamed back. "I sure as hell deserve you!"

This outburst caused Vegeta's eyes to widen. "…w-what?" Did he hear Kakarot correctly. Certainly not, it made no sense. Kakarot deserved much better than someone like him. _'Even though I wish it were different'_

"You don't get it Vegeta. I wanna be there for you. I want to be that someone you can come to, for whatever reason." He stepped closer to the prince. "I care about you."

"Don't Kakarot. You don't know…"

"No, you don't know." Goku hesitantly stepped even closer to Vegeta and took the prince's hands in his own. "Vegeta I care much more than you know. So much that I'd go anywhere with you just to stay by your side."

The older saiyan let out a small gasp. "B-but Kakarot you can't." His body started to betray him. Why was it suddenly heating up? "I'm a monster with no heart. How could you want something like that?" How could anyone want that?

"Because I'm not afraid anymore." Goku responded sincerely. He needed Vegeta to understand where he was coming from. "Ever since the saiyans arrived on this planet, something inside of me changed. It scared me because I didn't know what was happening or how I could stop it."

Goku smiled warmly at Vegeta. "When we fought, I felt something I haven't felt in years. I felt like I belonged when I was with you. And believe it or not I was torn. I thought to myself, do I really have to stop this? Do I have to defeat this one? Can't we just stay like this forever?"

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was all too good to be true.

"I finally made my decision when Krillen was about to finish you. I knew I couldn't let you die. I knew I had to see you again and continue where we left off, just to get that feeling again. I knew I had to have you near me. Whatever was inside me knew it too. It was like my soul felt that it needed it, needed you."

"Then there was Frieza. That day everything changed. When he killed you, that part inside of me, the one that balanced me out, started to shift. It was as if instead of keeping me poise, my body couldn't handle the pressure and started to change again. Krillen's death just gave it the final push. Then before I knew it, _that_ part of me took control and I became a Super saiyan."

This caused the older saiyan to switch his gaze to the ground. He was once again reminded that Kakarot had accomplished it before him. Goku took notice of this.

"But don't you understand Vegeta? This whole time I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, when in fact nothing was wrong at all. That side of me that's been hidden for all these years, locked away. The side that I couldn't understand, it was my _saiyan_ side. It was the side of me that I was supposed to have inside from the beginning, and _you_ brought it out of me. You came to me and set it free."

Vegeta looked skeptical. "I thought you despised your saiyan side. Have you forgotten what you were sent to this planet for? You said it yourself; you were raised on earth, you're not like us."

Goku shook his head. "I'll admit at first I wanted nothing to do with my heritage. But something always brought me back to you. My saiyan side was calling out to you."

"Actually," Goku narrowed his eyes slightly and took another step forward causing Vegeta to blush and take a step back. "It still is, and I'll be dammed if I ignore it now." The tall saiyan let go of the shorter's hand griped his shoulders. Leaning forward he whispered "my prince."

"Wait!" Vegeta yelled, sharpley turning his head to the side. Dear Kami his heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to burst out of his chest. Was this real? Did Kakarot mean everything he just said? Just to be sure…

"I still need to show you something," he said quickly. Goku grinned with his hand behind his head.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that."

Vegeta found it strange how the other was able to switch moods that fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking towards the house, Goku was led inside and looked around. The inside was just as bad as the outside. The floor creaked and the furniture looked like it could use some dusting, and disinfecting. The couch looked…ok? The younger saiyan chuckled "Do you need help fixing this place up?"

Vegeta smirked. "Ha ha ha. Shut up and sit down, I'll be back." With that the prince disappeared up a flight of stairs.

A few minutes later Goku heard the other call for him. Getting up and dusting himself off, he made his way up the stairs and over to where he saw Vegeta standing in front of a door.

"I'm guessing it's in there." Goku said pointing past Vegeta. The older nodded. "Are you ready?" he asked looking into the taller's eyes.

Without hesitation Goku replied "I'm ready."

With both taking a deep breath, Vegeta carefully opened the door and stepped in, leaving space for the other to step in as well.

Inside was bright to say the least. The walls were a sky blue and the floor had white carpeting, making it seem like the most well kept room in the house. However that's not what caught the warrior's attention. What did stand out to him was the tiny bed with wooden bars surrounding it. If Goku didn't know any better he'd say it was a-

"I wanna have a baby," Vegeta said bluntly walking over to the tiny bed.

"…What?" Goku cried. For a second there he thought Vegeta said-

"I want to have a baby with you," Vegeta answered and casually tidied up a few things about the room "and I want it to be a boy." Goku stood frozen where he stood. Was he serious? I mean…a baby? Where the hell did this come from? "Ve-vegeta, th-that's … I-it would be-"

"Saiyan." Vegeta finished.

"…Huh…?" Goku asked then shut his mouth when Vegeta glared at him. "Are you deaf?" he sneered.

That was besides the point! What the hell was going on?

"Sorry, but can you really blame me? I mean this isn't exactly making any sense."

"No I guess not. I should probably start explaining now…does this look too big?" holding up a light green onesie he showed it to Goku.

"Vegeta," Goku warned. This was getting weird, and he wanted answers.

The prince sighed. "Why don't we go back downstairs and sit," he offered. The taller saiyan glared at the shorter and didn't look like he was going to move. "Fine." Vegeta rolled his eyes. Thinking for a moment, he began.

"Back on Planet Vegeta, power levels were everything. We put heavy emphasis on strength and fighting ability when it comes to society, that being the result of our status ranks such as elites and low class, as you already know. There were even cases when a saiyan was born with too low of a power level or not enough potential. This was usually the case with some of our women."

Vegeta looked to see if Goku was paying attention. He was surprised to see that the young saiyan was completely absorbed in what he was saying. Not wanting to waste anymore time he continued.

"Now although there were a few acceptations among the women, them being like my mother and most likely yours who were elites, they were still over all weaker than the men. This caused some of their offspring to be born weak as well. So after a few generations, we sort of…adapted."

"Adapted? Like get even stronger?" Goku asked curiously.

"In a way yes, but more like…modifying a few things…to ensure that we got stronger."

"…how?" he wasn't quite getting it.

"In order to make sure that our race became even more powerful, we started to evolve…so we could…develop the ability…to-to um, to reproduce…amongst the men."

"….."

"Sooo, saiyan men can become…pregnant…and make stronger babies," Vegeta finished lamely.

"…."

"Kakarot?" the other saiyan was just staring at him.

"What are you saying Vegeta? That you and I can become pregnant?" Goku asked after a while.

"Yes, although there are certain steps we have to take. But if we do them correctly, it can work."

"…So you want _me_ to have a child with _you_?" Goku asked incredulously. "But why? I mean it still doesn't make sense. Why now?"

"Look I have my reasons ok?" Vegeta said looking down at his shoes. The situation was getting more embarrassing by the minute.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Goku asked with a sort of dejected tone. Was he not trustworthy enough for his prince?

"I'm just…lonely."

What? Lonely? "Why would you be lonely Vegeta, I'm a saiyan too.

"Don't give me that. Before, you made it perfectly clear that you weren't saiyan and you wanted nothing to do with us. I felt alone after that, like I was truly the only one left of our race…I hated it." he whispered. "I didn't want to be the only saiyan left to carry on our legacy because after me, we would no longer exist. No one will remember us or what we were. We would be gone, and forgotten."

"Don't say that Vegeta. Did you forget that I still have a son. He's part saiyan remember."

"Yes Kakarot but what about his children after him? Or his children's children. Eventually, their saiyan blood will barely remain and then what?" Vegeta's fists shook. "What of it then? I don't want us to be wiped out completely because of that damn tyrant Freiza! You may not care about what happens but I do!"

Composing himself a little he continued. "I know it seems vain what I'm doing but…I just want another saiyan around."

"A baby saiyan."

"Shut up. I also want to teach _someone_ about our people." Vegeta huffed accusingly looking at Goku.

Goku thought for a minute. "It can only work between two saiyan men right?" Vegeta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, only between two full blooded saiyans."

Vegeta turned from him with sudden apprehension. "I understand that this is all happening without warning, and it's so abrupt, me asking this of you," he turned back to look Goku in the eyes "but I can't do it alone."

Goku still didn't seem convinced. "But why me? I mean I understand that you wish for another full blooded saiyan, but don't you hate me?" '_I wish you didn't. I wish that I could make you feel the same way I feel.'_

Vegeta blushed a bright red and quietly spoke. "I don't completely hate you. I mean yes I'll admit that still I hold a grudge against you for beating me and reaching the level of a super saiyan before I could, but I'll learn to get passed it. So don't hate you…as much." he finished.

"Um…was that supposed to make me feel better because-"

"Kami, I fucking like you alright! Shit, do you think I would be asking this of you if I didn't? Yeah sure you're the only other full blooded saiyan left, but I could very damn well wish for one coming back to life! If not then I would figure something else out. "

"…..y-you like me?" Goku asked with disbelief. Was what the prince said all true? He really liked him?" Getting annoyed Vegeta marched right up to Goku and, grabbing the back of his head, smashed their lip together in a rough kiss. The younger saiyan's eyes widen in surprise and astonishment. But before he could even fully comprehend what was happening, it was over. "Out of every damn thing I just said, that was all you registered in that thick skull of yours?" Vegeta smirked at him. Goku still stood with the same surprised look. He couldn't believe it. Vegeta felt the same way! This whole time he was worried when his prince felt the same way he did. Kami if this was a dream, he wanted it to be a wet one.

The prince backed off, blushing madly while looking to the side. "S-sorry. I just-mmph!" he was cut off by Goku crushing their mouths back together, this time more slowly and not as rough. Both saiyans closed their eyes, savoring the feel of the other's soft lips. Brushing his tongue against Vegeta's mouth , Goku felt when the other's mouth open and was granted entrance. Tongues met instantly and battled for control of the kiss. Moaning, Vegeta wrapped his arms around the taller saiyan's neck, pulling Goku's head even closer while tilting his own. Both warriors had the same thought running through their minds: '_this is amazing'_

It wasn't long before they both pulled away for air. Vegeta hesitantly open his eyes, not quite sure what he was expecting. Goku did the same, except he had the biggest grin on his face. What came out of his mouth next almost made Vegea fall over from embarrassment.

"So…when can we get started?" _'And by that I mean get out of this crappy house'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THE END? **_(maybe ^-^)

**A/N: Again, so so so sorry for not updating soon enough. I unfortunately get distracted too….**

**Haha just kidding. But um yeah. From a New Perspective has been updated if you haven't seen it yet. Leave a review of what you think please, I accept criticism but no flamming. **

**And so yeah, ok.**


End file.
